The present invention relates generally to image printing devices, and in particular, image printing devices that generate multiple page images.
Several printing systems have operations in which a document or image is printed using several pages of paper (or other recording media). For example, documents or files generated in spreadsheet software, charting software, and other software programs may exceed the available sizes of recording media. For example, in most cases, the maximum size of available recording media is 8.5xe2x80x3 by 14xe2x80x3. However, many large spreadsheet files cannot, as a practical matter, be printed on a single page of such size. The printing systems divide the image into multiple printed pages. Once the multiple page image is printed out as single page components, an operator may physically combine the single page components to reconstruct the image.
Similarly, digital photocopy printing devices often include a xe2x80x9cposterxe2x80x9d mode of operation in which a single image may be enlarged to a size that well exceeds the size of the available recording media. To provide the oversized enlargements, the photocopier provides the image on multiple pages which may be secured together to form the enlarged image as a xe2x80x9cposterxe2x80x9d.
Thus, regardless of whether the image generated by computer software or by raster scanning operations of a photocopier, printing devices generate multiple page images for a variety of reasons. Such multiple page images share the quality that they must be physically reconstructed into the image once the single page component portions have been printed. The exercise of constructing the multiple page image from the various single page portions of the image is somewhat similar to constructing a jigsaw puzzle.
As a result, the physical reconstruction process can be somewhat confusing, and/or inconvenient. For example, if the multiple page image has been divided into several single page portions, simply determining the appropriate arrangement can be somewhat confusing and at least inconvenient.
Such inconvenience is elevated by the use of image overlap techniques. Image overlap techniques involve the use of overlapping images on each of the single page portions of a multiple page image to allow for irregularities at the edges of a printed document. The irregularities arise from, among other things, the impracticality of printing an image exactly to the edge of the available recording medium. Accordingly, printers generate multiple page images in a manner such that each single page portion includes overlap at the borders so that the image may be reconstructed without losing any image information or introducing white space breaks in the composite image.
While the image overlap enhances the appearance of the final reconstructed multipage image, it nevertheless introduces further ambiguity into the reconstruction process. In particular, the presence of overlapping images can render the xe2x80x9cjigsawxe2x80x9d puzzle reconstruction of the multiple page image more difficult.
Moreover, the presence of image overlap introduces the issue of determining the precise location at which adjacent single page portions should be combined. Because of the overlap, one cannot simply connect the adjacent pages edge to edge. Instead, congruent edge lines must be determined on both adjacent single page portions to effectuate an accurate combination. If the adjacent pages are not properly aligned, the reconstructed image can exhibit discontinuity and/or distortion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multiple page image printing arrangement that reduces at least some of the inconveniences associated with reconstructing a multiple page image after it has been printed onto the multiple pages of recording media.
Some patents that do not address the above needs, but may relate to this disclosure include U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,412 to Connors, U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,879 to Altrieth, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,104 to Maruyama.
The above needs, as well as others, are fulfilled by providing a method and arrangement for generating alignment indicia image information that is appended to the image information of one or more single page portions of a multiple page image. The alignment indicia image information is printed out on the single page portion. The alignment indicia provides guidance in positioning the single page portion in relation to one or more other pages of the multiple page image. The alignment information may, but need not, be information that identifies the relative position of the page within the multiple page image and/or information that identifies the border location on the page that represents the intersection of the page with the adjacent page in the presence of image overlap. Either type, and preferably both types, of alignment information would advantageously assist a user in reconfiguring a multiple page image from the individual constituent pages.
In embodiments of the invention, a method includes generating a first set of image information representative of a first portion of the multiple page image, the first set of image data corresponding to a first page of the multiple page image. The method also includes generating alignment indicia image information relating to the first portion of the multiple page image. The method further includes generating combined image information comprising the first set of image information and the alignment indicia image information.
The alignment indicia image information can include information that when printed out shows indicia representative of the relative location of the first portion within the multiple page image and/or indicia representative of the border of the image data in the first portion to be used in the reconstructed multiple page image.
In other embodiments of the invention, an arrangement for use in a system that prints multiple page images includes an input, a processor, and a printing device. The input receives a first set of image information representative of a first portion of the multiple page image, the first set of image data corresponding to a first page of the multiple page image. The processor is coupled to the input and is operable to generate first indicia image information representative of a relative position of the first portion of the multiple page image within the composite image. The processor is further operable to generate combined image information comprising the first set of image information and the indicia image information. The printing device is operable to print the combined image information onto a first recording medium.
As a result, the assembly of the single page portions into the multiple page image is made easier and more intuitive. Such advantage is present, in varying degree, regardless of whether the single page portions include image overlap.
The above discussed features and advantages, as well as others, may be readily ascertained by those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.